Camping
by Shirofuyuki
Summary: Ino nyasar di hutan karena keisengan Kiba. Bisa gak Kiba menemukan Ino? apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? For SON Event/ gak jago bikin summary. warning inside. /completed.RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Camping**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto isn't mine. It's Masashi Kishimoto's ;)

**Warning** : AU, a little bit OOC, typo(s) , ide pasaran, abal, gaje, minim deskripsi, dll.

_**For Save Our Nature Event**_

A/N : setelah melewati berbagai rintangan, akhirnya fic inii bisa dipost juga. Lega rasanya~

btw, saya agak gak yakin soal genre, asal pilih XD #kicked

Happy reading, minna! :D

* * *

><p>"INO! KAU DIMANA?" Kiba berteriak di tengah hutan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa sih, tadi dia harus menakut-nakuti Ino dengan memakai topeng muka rata? Padahal mereka sedang merayakan kelulusan bersama anak kelas 3 Konoha Gakuen yang lain dengan <em>camping<em> di gunung. Yaaa, Ino langsung kabur begitu melihat Kiba dengan topengnya.

Cowok berambut coklat jabrik itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 15.40. itu berarti sudah setengah jam ia mencari. Dan ia tak mau waktu berharganya terbuang sia-sia. Ia kembali melangkah menuju utara. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa si cewek _blonde_ yang dicarinya ada disana.

"LANDAK SIALAN! KURANGAJAR! RASAKAN INI!"

Teriakan cempreng yang ia yakini sebagai suara dari orang yang sejak tadi dicarinya membuatnya tersentak kaget. Lantas berlari menuju asal suara tersebut. Sesampainya disana, Kiba melongo. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat Ino yang duduk dengan telapak kaki penuh darah dan dengan sangat OOC memukuli landak yang ada dihadapannya dengan ranting kecil. Ino menoleh karena merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang "Kiba? Ngapain kau disini?"

"Mecarimu, lah. Ayo, berhenti menyiksa landak itu! Kasihan" kata Kiba sambil menatap kasihan pada landak tersebut. Ino mencibir lalu menendang landak itu menjauh. Si landak tentu saja langsung lari. "Huh. Harusnya yang kau kasihani itu aku. Gara-gara dia kakiku jadi begini" Ino menatap kakinya dan meringis pelan.

Kiba menghela nafas "Kan kau yang menginjaknya, pig. Lihatlah kakimu itu, menyedihkan sekali" Kiba mendekat dan mengeluarkan slayer dari saku jaketnya, lalu mulai membalut telapak kaki Ino "Cuci lukanya nanti saja. Oh ya, gomennasai" Ino mendelik heran. "Gomen? Memangnya kau salah?" Kiba mengangguk "Yang tadi menakutimu…. Aku. Hehe" lalu dia tertawa dengan dipaksakan.

"APA? KESINI KAU ANAK ANJING! KAU TAHU TIDAK, AKU BERLARI KETAKUTAN HINGGA NYASAR DISINI! BAKA!" Bentak Ino. Ia melempar Kiba dengan benda yang ada di sekelilingnya. Entah itu kerikil atau ranting. Beruntung Kiba bisa menghindar. "Ck. Masih untung aku bertanggung jawab. Ayo, pulang"

Kiba mengulurkan tangan ke Ino, mengajak gadis itu berdiri. Tapi, baru sebentar Ino berdiri, ia sudah meringis kesakitan lalu duduk lagi "Aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan kaki seperti ini" Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa perih. Kiba menghela nafas lalu berjongkok "Kau. Kugendong"

Ino terbelalak. "Eee? Apa katamu?"

"Kau kugendong, pig"

"Gak mau"

"Cepat. Atau kucium kau" menurut Kiba, ini jenis ancaman paling ampuh. Dan ternyata Kiba benar, Ino langsung naik dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kiba. "Macam macam kau kucekik" Kiba menyeringai dan menoleh kebelakang "Macam macam seperti apa?" sekarang, wajahnya hanya terpaut 5 cm dari wajah Ino. Ino menelan ludah gugup dan menjauhkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah rambut Gaara (?)

"Po-pokoknya yang ti-tidak kusuka" jawab Ino dengan wajah yang –masih- merah. Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengembalikan wajahnya kedepan seraya bejalan. Ino yang kesal memukul punggung Kiba dengan amat sangat kencang hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan sesaat dan tersedak.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Dasar gila!" protes Kiba yang masih terus berjalan.

"Siapa suruh menggodaku" balas Ino dengan nada datar. Ia masih kesal.

"Otakku yang menyuruh-UHK!" kali ini, gigliran leher kiba yang menjadi korban. Lehernya dicekik Ino yang bete dengen kenyolotan tingkat akut Kiba. Sudah diperingatkan masih saja melawan. "Diam kau" kata Ino dingin.

Kiba masih mengomel tidak jelas dengan suara pelan. Mungkin takut akan disiksa lagi. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 20 menit, mereka tiba di areal perkemahan. Disambut dengan muka cengo teman temannya.

"Wah wah wah, ini langka sekali" kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"Oi, Sasuke! Aku pinjam _slr_-mu sebentar dong! Ada pemandangan menarik yang harus diabadikan disini~" teriak Lee lalu berlari kearah Sasuke. Mereka bertabrakan lalu jatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Ino? Kakimu kenapa? Dan kenapa dia mengendongmu? Kau darimana saja, sih?" Sakura memberondong Ino dengan petanyaan. Ino hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan tatapan seolah bilang _nanti-aku-ceritakan-sudahlah-sekarang-diam._

"Sesuatu banget yah," Syahrini yang entah sejak kapan berada disana ikut nyeletuk. Tiba tiba ia menghilang lagi (?).

"Norak sekali" decak Kiba kesal. Tanpa sadar, ia masih mengendong Ino. "Kau tau tidak, dia itu beratnya sama dengan buaya satu ton! ADAW!" belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepalanya dijitak Ino.

"Bisa tidak sih, kau berhenti menyiksaku?" protes Kiba. Ia masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan benjol.

"Bisa tidak sih, kau berhenti bicara?" balas Ino sarkastik. Sebenarnya ia masih kesal sama Kiba. Daritadi kok, cari masalah terus.

Kiba kembali melangkahkan kakinya manuju tenda kesehatan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdirI

_Medic tent_

Sakura mengobati kaki Ino yang menurut pengamatannya¸sudah tertusuk puluhan duri landak. "Kenapa slayer ini ada di kakimu?" tanya Sakura. Ia menoleh kearah slayer biru yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah disebelahnya. "Tuh, tadi dia yang menutup lukaku" Ino menunjuk kearah Kiba yang memunggungi mereka.

"Ini akan jadi gosip baru" gumam Sakura. Ia menyeringai puas. Ah, sepertinya gelar ratu gosip akan berpindah ke Sakura. Sakura menatap Ino –masih dengan seringaiannya- "Kau tahu? Waktu kau baru tiba tadi, Lee berhasil memotretmu. Dia menyebarluaskannya ke website sekolah" katanya santai. Ino dan Kiba –yang sejak tadi menguping- melongo seperti si bangau dari kungfu panda 2 "Dan lagi, Tenten memotret kalian menggunakan hp-nya, dan dikirim ke twitter" tambah Sakura yang sukses membuat Ino pingsan.

"INO!"

_Medic Tent,_

_7__.00__ pm_

"Hm? Dimana aku?" Ino yang terbangun dari pingsannya menoleh ke kanan-kiri. "ah, ya. Aku pingsan setelah mendengar berita dari Sakura" gumammnya. Ino lalu merasakan beban di tangan kirinya. Ia menoleh dan kaget. "Ki-Kiba? Aduh ini manusia kenapa disini sih?" Tangannya terasa berat, tetapi ia tidak tega membangunkan Kiba.

Akhirnya, Ino menggeser tangannya perlahan hingga terbebas dari kepala Kiba. Tapi, Ino tidak berhasil menggeser arah pandangan matanya. Sepasang _aquamarine_ itu tak beralih dari wajah cowok dengan tato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Ino mulai mengelus rambut coklat itu dan tersenyum samar.

Tiba tiba, tangan Kiba mendarat di atas tangan Ino yang sedang menyentuh rambutnya. Kib aperlahan membuka matanya dna memgang tangan Ino.

'Oh sial. Kami-sama, buatlah aku pingsan lagi!' jerit Ino dalam hati.

"Hei," sapa kiba sambil tersenyum. Catat, ter-se-nyum! Buka menyeringai seperti biasanya. Ino masih berusaha melepas tangan kiba yang kini tengah menggengam erat tangannya dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus saus balado (?)

"Jangan dilepas,"gumam Kiba nggak jelas.

"Apa? Kau ngomong apa?" Ino yang tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan kiba barusan meminta kiba mengulangi kalimatnya. Tapi Kiba malah menggeleng seraya berkata "Nggak"

Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya tangan Kiba melepas tangannya. Ino mendesah lega dalam hati. Dan tiba-tiba..

KRUYUKK~~

Kiba menatap Ino dengan tatapan heran. "Kau lapar?"

Ino mengangguk lalu nyegir. "Hehe, iya. Aku belum makan dari siang"

"Dasar. Aku keluar sebentar, minta jatah makan kita." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kiba berdiri lalu melangkah keluar tenda. Belum juga ada semenit Kiba keluar, Sakura langsung menghambur masuk ke tenda dan terpeleset dengan sangat tidak indahnya karena menginjak kubangan air yang entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana ada di dekat ranjang tempat Ino tidur.

Ino tertawa keras sampai sakit perut. "Aduduh~~ Sakura! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Sakura merengut kesal seraya menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang basah. "Diam kau, Pig. Kau kira aku tidak melihat adeganmu dengan Kiba barusan?" katanya lalu menyeringai.

Ino bergidik ngeri dan menghentikan tawanya. "A-adegan apa?" desisnya penuh nada ketakutan (?)

Sakura yang masih menyeringai mengangkat _polaroid camera_ di tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya menggengam lima buah foto _adegan-kiba-dan-ino-di-tenda-kesehatan. _"Ingat gak, kalau aku itu ketua panitia _year book_?" Kata Sakura sntai. Ia melirik foto-foto di tangan kanannya sekali lagi lalu melanjutkan, "Aku akan memasukkan foto kalian di bagian _the best couple of the year_. Pasti akan snagat laku," seru Sakura senang. Sebenernya, daritadi ia menahan tawa karena melihat wajah Ino yang penuh kecemasan.

"Dan... Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Nanti malam-tepat jam 12, kau harus berkumpul di depan tenda panitia. Akan ada acara jurit malam. Jangan lupa beritahu pacarmu. Kau tak bisa beralasan kakimu sakit, _Ino-chan_~" Sakura melangkah keluar tenda dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Ia menoleh kearah Ino sekali lagi lalu melempar satu strip tablet obat kepadanya. "Itu obatmu! _Jaa ne_~"

"Sakura _no baka_! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" jerit Ino kesal. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau Sakura sudah tahu, satu sekolah pasti akan tau juga.

Sebentar kemudian, Kiba masuk. Ia menenteng dua cup ramen lalu duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Ino. Setelah menyerahkan satu cup pada Ino, Kiba mulai memakan ramen jatahnya sendiri.

"Nanti jam 12 ada jurit malam ya?" Tanya Ino pada Kiba yang dibalas anggukan singkat. "Aku takut" Ino mengigat phobianya pada gelap. Phobia ini desebabkan pengalamannya waktu kecil yang ditinggal Deidara –kakaknya- sendirian dirumah, dan tiba-tiba mati lampu.

"Kan nanti berpasangan" jawab Kiba tenang.

"Ya tetap saja," Ino meyahut. Ia bangkit dari ranjang lalu melangkah keluar tendahmembuang cup ramennya yang telah kosong. Kiba mengernyit heran sebelum akhirnya ia mengetahui kaki Ino bisa sembuh lebih cepat dari perkirannya.

**TeBeCe~ TehBeCek~ TuBiContinyu~ #bah**

A/N: gomen pendek dan gaje, abis ini doang yg bisa saya ketik selama dua hari m(_ _)m ngetiknya aja sampe minjem laptop temen dan bolos pm sehari. hehe~ tadinya ini mau say abikin oneshoot aja, tapi ternyata waktunya gak ada. Yang kelas 9 pasti _you know me so well_ lah, kita sependeritaan (?) kawan~

RnR ya? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Camping**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto isn't mine. It's Masashi Kishimoto's ;)

**Warning** : AU, a little bit OOC, typo(s) , ide pasaran, abal, gaje, minim deskripsi, EYD berantakan,dll.

_**For Save Our Nature Event **__(sekalipun bukan oneshot *dor )_

makasih banget buat yang riview di chap. 1 , ilmu saya tentang EYD jadi bertambah B) insyaAllah akan saya perbaiki disini. Dan, buat yang login di review kemaren, udah saya bales lewat pm ya =D dan sekarang, saya mau bales buat yang enggak login

**el Ciatro** : makasiihh iya, entah kenapa abis dipublish baru keliatan lagi typos sama kelebihan katanya. makasih lagi =D

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** : beneran gapapa bukan oneshot? ._. o-okay. Hiee, aku paling seneng kalo ada yg concrit~ sipp akan aku perbaiki ^^ semoga disini udah gak ada -seenggaknya berkurang- lagi yang begitu (?) Hai, Ganbarimasu \^^/

**dhinieminatsukiamai : **mereka belum pacaran ^^ iya, aku juga ngerasa deskripnya kurang ^^a okay, arigatou for the review~

well then, happy reading! ^_^

00.00

Ino telah berdiri di depan tenda panitia bersama para peserta lainnya sesuai 'perintah' Sakura tadi. Sekali lagi, Ino melirik jam tangannya yang berwarna putih. Jarum menit hanya bergerak sedikit menjauhi angka 12. Kenapa waktu enggan bergerak cepat? Padahal, Ino ingin sekali ini semua cepat berakhir.

_Ini nih, yang membuatku benci jam 00.00.. Jam yang mebuatku bingung ingin bilang 'kemarin' atau 'besok'_ rutuk Ino dalam hati. Sebetulnya, gerutuan Ino -yang sangat tidak jelas maksudnya apa- barusan itu cuma modus author untuk nambahin words. *ditendang*

Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan Guy-_sensei_ berada ditengah kerumunan sambil menenteng _fishbowl_ berisi banyak gulungan kertas kecil yang menurut Ino adalah nomor untuk pasangan jurit malam. Dan benar saja, Guy-_sensei _menghampirinya dengan cengiran lima jari yang selalu melekat di wajahnya.

Ino mengaduk-aduk (?) isi _fishbowl_ lalu mengambil satu gulungan kertas. Ia membukanya dan mengernyit melihat hanya angka '21' yang tertulis. Cukup lama Ino bingung sampai akhirnya otaknya yang sedang lemot itu menyadari bahwa, untuk menemukan pasangan jurit ia harus menemukan orang yang memiliki kertas bertuliskan angka 21 sama sepertinya. Dan setelah berteriak-teriak menyerukan _'siapa-yang-dapet-nomor-21-sama-sepertiku?'_, Ino harus menerima kenyataan bahwa lagi-lagi seorang Kiba yang akan menemaninya.

_Great. Shock Therapy_ yang sangat bagus ditengah malam.

Tanpa mereka -Ino dan Kiba- tau, dibalik pohon terlihat lima orang mengintip dengan senyuman jahil terukir di wajah mereka.

"Hei, misi kita berhasil, ya?"

"Kukira ini mission impossible,"

"Mana mungkin! mission complete! Ideku memang cemerlang!"

"Hn,"

"Ya! Siapa sangka, Guy-sensei mudah sekali diajak bekerja sama? _Fishbowl_ tadi kan, semua isinya nomor 21!~"

Menurut instruksi Kakashi-_sensei_, yang memegang kertas bernomor 1 sampai 10 harus menjadi pihak yang 'menakuti'. Kalau orang seperti Gaara, Neji, juga Hiruma dan Agon -yang entah kenapa bisa nyasar di FNI *dibazooka* - sih, gampang menjadi hantunya. Wajah, penampilan dan ekspresi mereka amat sangat meyakinkan. Tapi, kalau hantunya dalah orang sejenis Lee, gak akan ada yang takut =w=V

_2.30 a.m_

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Ino berteriak ketakutan. Dan jangan tanya sudah berapa lama Ino bergelayutan (?) di lengan kiri Kiba. Ia bahkan sudah mulai berteriak dan memegang lengan kiba erat-erat dari rute pertama!

Saat mereka memasuki rute terakhir, Ino medadak menghentikan langkahnya- yang mau tak mau menghentikan langkah Kiba juga. Kiba menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ino menatap kedepan dengan wajah pucat. Karena heran, Kiba mengikuti arah pandangan Ino. Ia melihat sesosok perempuan berambut panjang menjuntai hingga menutupi wajahnya, tangan yang terjulur kebawah, juga wajah yang tertunduk. Perempuan itu memakan baju terusan putih panjang yang melewati kaki—Dan, hei! Ada bercak-bercak merah di bajunya!

Dengan santai, Kiba menarik Ino medekati perempuan itu. Padahal, Ino sudah berontak dalam diam sebisa mungkin. Tapi, sepertiya memang sudah takdir, laki-laki lebih kuat daripada perempuan. Ino hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Kiba dari belakang dengan wajah tertutup _scarf _coklat yang dibawanya. Sebetulnya, Kiba mengira perempuan itu adalah salah satu _sensei _yang menyamar. Tapi, setelah ia bertanya, perempuan itu malah tertawa ala setan lalu menghilang. Jelas atraksi itu membuat Ino kabur.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Kiba berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Ino. Akhirnya, dia berhasil meraih tangan Ino. "Kau kenapa kabur, sih?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah balik bertanya. "Kau kenapa bicara padanya? Kau tau dia siapa?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Ya… Tentu saja dia bukan manusia. Sadako, mungkin?"Katanya dengan nada snatai. Solah-olah Sadako itu adalah teman masa kecilnya (?)

Jelas Ino kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini sama sekali itdak peka. Tapi… Masa sih, Kiba sama sekali tidak menyadari perbuhan raut wajahnya sejak mereka bertemu 'Sadako' tadi? Tidakkah Kiba berusaha menenangkannya atau apalah itu? Paling tidak minta maaf. Ingin rasanya Ino mengais-ais tanah (?) saking geregetannya pada ketidakpekaan orang didepannya ini.

Saking geregetannya, Ino malah menangis. Perasaannya seperti sedang di aduk-aduk oleh sebuah sendok raksaksa bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Antara sedih, marah, kesal, kecewa, takut, dan –Ino benci harus mengakui hal yang satu ini- senang. Ia jadi tidak peduli harus menangis di hutan dan di depan orang yang dicintainya -entah sejak kapan-. Menurutnya, menangis adalah salah satu cara mengurangi beban.

Sementara itu, Kiba malah panik. Dia tidak pernah menghadapi seorang gadis yang menangis. Dan kalau asumsinya bahwa Ino menangis karenanya itu benar, maka apa yang hartus dilakukannya? Otaknya memang sedang memikirkan sebuah cara. Tapi…nggak mungkin. NO-WAY!

Niatnya sih ingin menenangkan Ino dengan bilang "Kau kenapa? Kalau karna aku, maaf deh," Tapi Ino malah tambah keras menangis, dan jelas Kiba bingung. Apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya? Cara terkhir itu? Bisa-bisa dibunuh Ino nanti.

Tapi, yah.. kenapa tidak dicoba?

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kiba menarik Ino dalam pelukannya. Tak peduli apa reaksinya, karena hanya ini cara yang terpikirkan olehnya. Dan.. sepertinya Kiba tak salah ambil langkah. Ino malah membalas pelukannya sambil sesenggukan. Reaksi Ino yang diluar dugaan ini adalah hal terakhir yang Kiba sendiri ngeri membayangkannya.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit. Sekarang, tangan Ino sudah berhenti. "Gimana? Sudah enakan?"Kiba bertanya dengan nada lembut. Ino melepas pelukannya lau mengangguk cepat. Ino lalu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya.

"Nah, bagus. Ayo kembali,"

"Ya!~"

Ah, sepertinya Ino masih terlalu lemot untuk menyadari bahwa daritadi dia dipeluk DAN dia sendiri langsung membalas pelukan si Inuzuka.

"Kau dapat fotonya, Saku? Tapi, apakah kita tidak kelewatan? Dari kemarin kau selalu mengatur segalanya untuk menjebak mereka hanya demi-"

"SST! Bisa tidak sih, kau diam sedikit, Ten? Tentu saja aku dapat fotonya. Lagipula, aku merencanakan ini karena aku tahu sifat mereka dan bagaimana perasaan mereka masing masing. Kalau tidak, ngapain aku repot-repot melakukan ini semua?"

_Camp area_

Kiba celingukan. Ia telah tiba di area _camping_ tapi masih sepi, hanya ada para _sensei_. Apakah ia dan Ino orang pertama yang tiba? Ah, masa' sih? Sekali lagi Kiba melongokkan kepalanya ke arah tenda panitia. Menurutnya, tidak mungkin di dalam sana tidak ada orang. Setidaknya si _sensei _pemalas itu, Kakashi, pasti ada. Kiba lalu menggandeng –baca : menyeret- Ino ke tenda panitia. Ino hanya menurut, padahal wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan strawberry dan siap meledak.

"Ah, pasangan paling hot di Konoha Gakuen sepertinya menjadi pemenang pertama," Kakashi-_sensei_ menyapa dengan iseng. _'What is the maksud? w(OAOw)' _tanya Ino dalam hati. Sementara Kiba hanya merengut kesal walaupun terlihat sedikit semburat merah yang tersamarkan berkat tje f*k eeh salah, maksudnya tersamarkan berkat tato segitiga merah terbaliknya.

Kakashi-_sensei _menjanjikan hadiah akan diberikan saat akan pulang. Kira-kira apa ya, hadiahnya?

_The last night, 9.00 pm_

Ini adalah hari terakhir bagi para alumni Konoha Gakuen di hutan. Dan seperti pada acara camping biasanya, pada hari terakhir selalu diadakan _campfire_ atau biasa disebut api unggun. Biasanya saat api unggun, semua anggota akan berkumpul mengelilingi apinya yang hangat, lalu membakar _marshmallow_ sambil tertawa. Atau, bagi yang sudah punya pasangan akan melakukan sesuatu yang cukup kreatif tapi mengundang pandangan iri dari semua orang. Apalagi kalau bukan mojok sambil selimutan berdua? Ada lagi yang menceritakan cerita seram dan setelahnya akan ikut berteriak-teriak bersama para 'sasaran'nya.

Lain dengan Ino. Walaupun ia ingin juga berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di depan tenda. Tapi, ia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di pinggir sungai yang terletak jauh dari tendanya. Dan –mungkin- hanya Ino seorang yang mengetahui letak sungai ini, karena teman-temannya sangat malas untuk berkeliling -_- Ino akan bergabung bersama teman-temannya dua jam lagi. Dan itu pun kalu ada yang menyadarkannya.

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon di pinggir sungai lalu memasukkan kakinya –yang telah sembuh- ke air sungai yang dingin. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Tepatnya perasaannya pada si Inuzuka. Ia sendiri masih bingung. Ini hanya sekedar suka atau… memang cinta? Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia memiliki alasan atas perasaannya itu? Kalau memang ada alasannya, berarti itu hanya sekedar suka. Karena, cinta itu tidak butuh alasan.

Dan dia tidak menemukan alasan. Dia memang _mencintai _Kiba.

Ino menghela nafas berat. Kenapa yang ada di otaknya ini hanya Kiba? Ah, Kiba memang perhatian padanya, wlaupun dia menunjukkannya dengan cara yang cukup aneh –dan menyebalkan-. Tapi itulah caranya. Sekali lagi, Ino benci harus mengakui ini tapi dia _memang _mencintai seorang Inuzuka Kiba.

Ia menggerakkan kakinya di dalam air sehingga terdengar bunyi kecipak yang cukup keras. Sepertinya, sunyinya hutan saat ini mendukung suara itu agar terdengar di telinga orang lain. Samar samar, Ino menengar suara tanaman disibakkan di belakangnya. Refleks Ino menoleh ke belakang. Matanya menagkap wajah orang yang saat ini sedang memenuhi pikirannya.

Kiba duduk di samping Ino. "Kau mau hadiah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Ino mengernyit heran. Tumben sekali orang macam dia mau memberi hadiah? Dengan ragu Ino mengangguk.

Inuzuka itu menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi –dan baru disadari Ino- tersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya. Tebak kiba bawa apa?

Seekor landak susu_ -hedghehog-_ yang lucu!

Tapi, Ino yang masih trauma pada landak melompat menjauh seraya berkata dengan nada takut "Jauhkan landak itu dariku!"

Kiba memutar bola matanya tanda kesal. "Oh, ayolahh. Dia tidak menggigit!" Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu berkali-kali, akhirnya Ino mau memegang landak itu walau masih takut takut. Kiba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya. Ino harus menyipitkan mata agar dapat melihat dengan jelas benda apa itu.

Hah? Bunga?

"Nah, kau mengerti _flower language_, kan?"tanya Kiba sambil menatap danau yang memantulkan cahaya bulan dengan indah. Ino mengangguk ragu –lagi-. Pastilah anak sorang pemilik toko bunga terkenal mengerti apa arti dari sebuah bunga.

Dan ternyata, Kiba memberikan dua tangkai bunga. Yang pertama adalah bunga Red Chrysanthemum atau Krisan Merah. Yang kedua adalah bunga Lavender. Ino berusaha mengingat arti bunga tersebut sebentar, lalu terperangah. "Kau… bercanda. Gak lucu, kau tau?"

Kiba menggeleng mantap. "Nggak, aku serius. Kau tau artinya kan?" Ino masih dalam mode diam. Kiba melanjutkan, "Krisan merah artinya 'I love you' dan Lavender artinya 'love at first sight'. Aku sama sekali tidak romantis . jadi aku bingung untuk mengungkapkannya padamu, jujur. Dan tiba-tiba ide gila ini melintas di otakku. Jadi… Kau nggak mau menyia-nyiakan usahaku untuk mencari sinyal di tengah hutan demi mencari arti dari berbagai bunga di internet, juga usahaku untuk mecari bunga ini ke tengah hutan, kan?" Jelas Kiba sambil nyengir. Sumpah deh, dia ini mau nembak orang kok pake nyengir segala.

Ino bingung harus menjawab apa. Sejenak hatinya galau. Apa yang akan diucapkannya? Iya atau tidak? Tang ting tung yang mana yang beruntung? *ditabok*. Dan akhirnya, dengan yakin ini menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghambur ke dada Kiba. Tentu saja Inuzuka muda itu tersenyum lega dan langsung balas memeluk _gadisnya._

Ah,akhirnya, tidak ada penguntit kali ini.

"Siapa bilang? Khukhukhu~"

EEH?

_Tomorrow,_

7.00 a.m

Semua barang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam bis. Namun, para pemilik barang tersebut tengah berkumpul di dekat bis. Kenapa? Tentu saja Sakura! Kalian pasti tidak akan mengira apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini. Sakura memperlihatkan hasil 'menguntit' nya selama ini. Mulai dari foto di _polaroid camera_-nya, segala laporan tentang orang yg dikuntitnya. Juga seluruh rencananya. Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak mau menjadi cupid untuk temannya yang rusuh itu. Dia tidak bekerja sendiri, tentu saja -dengan bantuan Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke, yang dipaksanya untuk ikut dalam misi berbahaya ini-. Tapi, karena dia terlalu geregetan dengan tingkah keduanya, mau tak mau dia harus turun tangan. Dan Sakura tahu itu bukan pekerjaan mudah mengigat Ino bisa saja membunuhnya kapan saja kalu dia tau.

Kiba dan Ino sendiri langsung memerah wajahnya saat mereka keluar dari tenda dan seluruh orang meneriakinya dengan satu kata khas remaja kalau baru tahu ada orang pacaran, "CIEEEEE!"

Ino langsung berlari ke arah Sakura dan menjitakinya tanpa ampun. Kiba? Dia santai saja.

Sakura meringis kesakitan karena jidatnya merah dijitak Ino. "Hei, aku sudah menjadi mak comblangmu. Mana rasa terimakasih mu? Pajak jadian!"

Dan sekejap muncul persimpangan (?) di dahi Ino. "PAJAK APA? Gak ada untukmu!"

Sementara itu, Lee, Naruto, dan Tenten hanya nyegir kuda dengan tak berdosanya ke Ino. "Kalau kami, boleh kan?" kata mereka bersamaan diikuti oleh anak-anak satu angkatan. Ino lari ke arah kiba. "Kib, mereka minta pajak,"

"biarkan saja,"

"GYAA! PELITT!" teriak semua orang karena tidak jadi dapet traktiran atau setidaknya_ mentahnya_.

**Owari**

(dengan gajenya)

Bacotan Yuki~

ohmygod. apa-apaan ini? w(OAOw) sekalipun udah dibantuin ekhmpacarekhm saya, kayaknya saya masih gak puas. Maaf soal acara 'nembak' nya, saya gak jago bikin yang kayak begituan (?) Dan saya masih merasa ada banyak hal yang aneh, Tapi gak tau apaan *tabok*. Let me know the 'weird' things by Review ;3


End file.
